Star Trek; A New Species
by Scorpion1
Summary: The Enterprise E is sent out to make first contact
1. default chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the references in this story  
  
Prologue  
  
Stardate: 54821.7-54823.5  
  
The Enterprise is sent out on a mission to make first contact with a new species on the edge of the Delta Quadrant but on their way they are attacked by a Borg Fleet and Call Captain Sisko, Commander of the Defiant and DeepSpace 9 for help.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain Picard sat in his ready room reviewing his latest orders.  
  
"Captains log, Stardate: 54821.7  
  
The Enterprise E has been ordered to make first contact with a new species in the delta quadrant. We will rendezvous with DeepSpace 9 to pick up new crew members and to replenish our weapons in case we meet any Borg."  
  
Commander Riker walked into the ready room.  
  
"You wanted to see me Captain?" Riker asked  
  
"Yes Number one, Captain Sisko told me that Worf was requesting permission to go with us on this mission" Picard said "The Captain told me it was my choice, what should I say?" Riker thought for a moment and then answered.  
  
"Commander Worf is our friend and a hell of a good tactical officer I say we should take him" Riker said  
  
"Agreed" Picard said "Dismissed".  
  
Riker walked out onto the bridge and sat down in his chair.  
  
"Data whats our E.T.A?" Riker asked  
  
"One hour, sir" Data replied.  
  
"Helm advance to warp 8" Riker said  
  
"Aye sir." The Captain walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Commander how long till we arrive at DeepSpace 9?" Picard asked  
  
"About 45mins sir"  
  
"Good" Picard sat down in his chair and tugged at his uniform.  
  
"Sir, we're receiving a distress call" Data said " It's a runabout "  
  
"Helm set course, maximum speed……….." Picard said raising his hand "……..Engage" Picard dropped his hand. The Enterprise flew through space until it reached the runabout being attacked by a Cardassian War Vessel.  
  
"Hail them Mr. Data" Picard said "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the star ship Enterprise, please state your business with this federation vessel" the screen came up on the face of a Cardassian Captain.  
  
"Captain this vessel is piloted by a fugitive of the Cardassian Empire"  
  
"What did this person do?" Riker asked  
  
"He destroyed a Cardassian cargo ship" The Cardassian said.  
  
"Mr. Data, open a channel to the runabout and patch it through to my ready room, Number one deal with this" Picard said walking into his ready room.  
  
Picard sat down and turned on his computer.  
  
"Runabout please respond" Picard said  
  
"Captain, I'm requesting emergency transport" Worf said  
  
"Granted, self destruct the runabout and prepare to be transported" Picard said shuting off the com. "Transporter room 1, transport commander Worf directly to sickbay, Doctor prepare to receive wounded." Picard picked up a pad and reviewed his orders again.  
  
"Mr. Data resume course"Picard said looking at the pad.  
  
'Do Do lo'  
  
"Enter" Picard said  
  
Worf entered the room and stood in front of the captain's desk.  
  
"Sir, I presume you will be taking me to DS9"Worf said  
  
"Yes and no, we will be going to DS9 but you won't be staying" Picard said "I've decided to grant your request, head to tactical……..dismissed"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you"worf said walking out.  
  
Worf walked over to the tactical station and scanned the area for cardassian ships.  
  
"Good to have you back commander" Riker said  
  
"Good to be back sir" Worf said "Sir, the cardassian ship is following us"  
  
"Contact DeepSpace 9m tell Sisko we're gonna be late" Riker said. Picard walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Status report Mr. Worf"  
  
"The cardassian ship is following us, Captain"Worf said  
  
"Full stop, raise shields, Red Alert" Picard said " Hail them, I don't want to turn this into an intergalactic war between the cardassians and the federation"  
  
"Captain return the fugitive to the cardassian government and we'll be on our way" the cardassian captain said  
  
"First what's your name?" picard asked  
  
"Dumar, Gul Dumar" He said "Please return commander Worf over to me and I promise he won't be punished to death:"  
  
"Worf, cut the com." Picard said "charge the weapon's target their shield generators, Photon torpedoes full spread, Fire." Three torpedos hit the cardassian ship and disabled their shields.  
  
"Hail them" Riker said  
  
"Captain your vulnerable surrender or we'll fire again" Picard said  
  
"Cardassians rarely back out of fights, but this is the exception, helm set course for cardassian space."  
  
The cardassian ship headed home at warp 8.  
  
"Drop Red Alert, resume course, I'll be in my quarters" Picard said.  
  
  
  
Well that Tis the end of chapter 1 stay tunned for chapter 2: DeepSpace 9 


	2. DeepSpace9

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek or any of the references in this story.  
  
  
  
So Far: the Enterprise has been sent on a mission to make first contact with a new species. On route to DS9 the ship comes across a runabout containing Lt.Commander Worf, being attacked by a Cardassian ship. Picard orders Worf to be beamed aboard and the Enterprise resumes course.  
  
The Cardassian ship follows them and Picard orders his crew to disable the ship. The Cardassian ship retreats and the enterprise continues on course to DS9.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
DeepSpace9  
  
The Enterprise docked with DeepSpace9 and Captain Picard gave the crew temporary leave. While Picard and Sisko talked Riker and Kira got to know each other. Data on the other hand was talking to Odo about humans  
  
"I don't understand human need for companionship" Data said  
  
"It gives them someone to talk to when they are lonely" Odo said "I never understood it either until I met Kira"  
  
"Curious, the commander is Bajoran yet she wears a Starfleet uniform, why?"  
  
"Because Data she's grown accustom to Starfleet and feels that the uniform fit's" Odo replied  
  
"But didn't she say she would never wear a Starfleet uniform? And she is also a colonel with the Bajoran militia, dows that conflict with her duties as a commander of Starfleet?" Data asked  
  
"True she has said she will never wear a Starfleet uniform, but I guess she saw so many people wearing the uniform that she decided she will wear it" Odo said "And it doesn't interfere with her duties at all."  
  
Picard sat in Siskos office listening to Sisko go on with explainations that the Cardassains have been on edge lately.  
  
"I'll talk to Dukat about it later Captaion" Sisko said  
  
"Ok , I've decided to take worf and O'Brien with me on this mission" Picard said  
  
"I understand Worf but why the chief?" Sisko asked  
  
'Because chief O'Brien was on my ship when we engaged the Borg at wolf 359" Picard said  
  
"Ok Worf and O'Brien are under your command"Sisko said " If that's all." Picard got up and walked onto Ops.  
  
"Commander order all Enterprise personel to the ship we're leaving"Picard said as him and Riker went onto the turbolift.  
  
  
  
Sisko walked onto Ops and up to Chief O'brien.  
  
"Chief head to the Enterprise your on temporary assignment" Sisko said  
  
"Aye sir" O'Brien said heading towards the transporter.  
  
"Energize" The Chief demolecularizedand remolecularized in the Enterprise transporter room.  
  
"Captain Picard, this is Chief O'Brie, I've arrived on the Enterprise"  
  
"Okl, Chief head to Engineering and help Geordi prepare some torpedos and advance our shield grid" Picard said  
  
"Aye sir"  
  
  
  
o'Brien walked into engineering and up to Lt.Cmdr. Geordi La Forge.  
  
"Sir, reporting for duty"O'Brien said  
  
"Chief, what are you doing here"Geordi said  
  
" The Captain got me temporarily assigned to the Enterprise, I'm supposed to assist you in upgrading the weapons and shields" O'Brien said  
  
"Alright, lets get started" La Forge said.  
  
Picard sat down in his chair and looked at the view screen.  
  
"data, hail DeepSpace9 rquest permission to leave" Picard said  
  
"Aye sir, we've been cleared to leave the docking pylon" Data said  
  
"Disengage docking clamps and set course for the Delta Quadrant" Picard said  
  
"Course set, docking clamps disengaged heading out."  
  
"Sir, we're being hailed" Worf said  
  
"On screen" Riker said  
  
"Enterprise we're detecting an Ion storm heading for your location, would you like to stay here and wait it out?" Kira asked  
  
"No colonel, We're already delayed as it is, we're going to risk it" Picard said  
  
"Alright, best of luck, Kira out"  
  
" Data, Warp 8 ………" Picard raised his hand "………….Engage" Picard said droping his hand and the ship flew away towards the Delta Quadrtant.  
  
  
  
Picard sat in his ready room drinking his tea when Lt. Crusher walked in.  
  
"Whesley, what would you like?" Picard asked  
  
"Sir We're reaching the end of the Cardassian territory, what are your orders, sir"  
  
"Copntinue on and notify me when we reach the Alpha Quadrant border" Picard said "Dismissed".  
  
Chapter 2 well what do you think short isint it well Chapter 3 is bigger I think. 


End file.
